zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonds
Diamonds are one of the currencies in the game, the other being , and . Along with Bloodstones, they are paid currency. Acquisition Villagers Diamonds can be acquired in a plethora of ways. The simplest one is clicking/tapping on the blazing villagers that run around in a panic after you destroy a building. They drop mostly skulls, but have a small chance of dropping Diamonds. The chance of villagers dropping diamonds does not change, making early stages farmable when the player gets strong enough after using the Time Portal. If the player's damage per second is higher than the hp of the building, that's a good place to farm for diamonds. Scrolls Another way of acquiring Diamonds is to click on the scrolls that randomly drop after destroying a building. After watching a short ad video, one of the possible rewards is 5 Diamonds. A special reward scroll containing 10 Diamonds may also appear after the player has watched several ad videos. Lachhh, the original developer of the game, will appear with a short message thanking the player for supporting Berzerk Studios by watching so many ads. He will then give the special reward scroll to the player. One time offers Another way to obtain few diamonds is to follow the Berzerk Studio on yhe social media (Facebook, Twitter and Twitch) for a one time free Diamonds for each platform the player follows. Diamond Shop Ludicrous Diamond Pack In the game, there is a one time Easter Egg connected to buying diamonds that gives 5 free diamonds. There is a "purchasable" Diamond pack in the store labeled "Ludicrous Pack (....really?)", which contains: * 547,899 Diamonds * 5 sandwiches * 2 tickets to a Slain Dion concert All this for the price of $750,000 and your soul. Of course this is a gag, and clicking it will submit the player to a gauntlet of binary responses such as "Yes" and "No", later becoming "Hmm hmm" and "Shut up!". Positively answering the questions will lead to a humorous monologue by the game developer and at the end of it, 5 Diamonds. The player can attempt to click this option again once its rewards have been claimed, but only humorous monologuing will occur (no further rewards). Hell Hell is the place where diamonds and items can be used to build special hell buildings that provide passive bonuses or can be exchanged for special items. Diamond Deals The following table lists all possible deals player can buy. Crafting Diamonds can be used to rush anything that is being crafted in the Forge. The amount of Diamonds required to complete any project is equal to time in minutes divided by 10 and rounded up. For example, to complete an item with the remaining time of 38 minutes and 53 seconds, player would need 4 diamonds. Buildings in Hell have very long construction times, which results in ridiculous amounts Diamonds required to complete construction immediately. Upgrading Armageddon Armory to level 5 takes 10 days, which is equal to 14,440 minutes. Rushing right after beginning construction would cost 1,440 diamonds. Category:Currency Category:Mechanics